1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an encapsulation member and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display panels are used in a monitor, a television, a digital information display device, a laptop, a digital camera, a cellular phone, a smart phone, a smart pad, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP), an MP3 player, a navigation system, a video camcorder, a game console, etc. Typically, panels include a matrix of light-emitting pixels and driving circuitry sandwiched between two substrates. To protect the internal parts of the panel, it is encapsulated with an air- and water-proof seal.
Furthermore, with the advent of flexible panels having flexible substrates, protection layers must also be flexible. The encapsulation coating generally includes multiple layers, but failure may still occur.